pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Part 8 - The Storm Part 2
The group watched from the ground as Timothy stared down the two dragons. “Get them!” cheered Alice “Man I’d hate to be those dragon.” laughed Rodney “No kidding…after messing with his sleep I’d probably beat myself up so he wouldn’t beat me up.” laughed Jamie Veral stared at Timothy as he tried to determine his overall strength, but there was no way he could tell. Timothy had become far stronger than what he had previously thought and his skill of fighting was also better. “You’ve grown up so fast…it’s hard for me to see you as a young man, but that’s what you are now.” thought Veral to himself Back in the air Timothy stared at the two dragon waiting for their next move as they floated in front. Just then the black dragon let out a roar before flying toward Timothy. Just as the dragon got near him it open its mouth and snapped at Timothy, but he quickly flew higher into the air. The dragon looked up as Timothy headed down toward it and Timothy hammered the dragon on the head sending it crashing into the ground. He the flipped backwards as a stream of fire flew past him with the white dragon behind it. He grabbed the dragons tail and began swing it around in a circle faster and faster. He the let the dragons tail go and sent it flying toward the ground. On the ground the black dragon was just getting to it feet when all of a sudden it looked up and the white dragon crashed down on top of it. Timothy looked at the cloud of dust created from the crash and when it cleared he saw both dragons trying to get back to their feet. He then smiled before cupping his hands by his side. “End game…Gamma Ray Blast!” Timothy shouted He threw his hands forward and fired a huge beam of emerald green energy toward the two dragons. When the beam hit the resulting explosion created a powerful shockwave and sent a towering pillar of energy into the sky. Timothy floated in the air until the pillar of energy finally disappeared and the cloud of dust along with it. He saw that both the dragons where laid out on the ground and floated to the ground land in front of them. When the dragons saw Timothy they struggle to get back to their feet and they roared at Timothy. Timothy just stood there unwavering and determined to force the dragons to submit. “If you two want to keep going, but I want take it easy on you. You’ve been keeping me up for the last past month and I’m going to pay you both back for every bit of lost sleep.” grinned Timothy Both of the dragons looked at Timothy as he stared at the with a menacing grin on his face. Being part of Timothy’s persona they knew just how cruel he could be if pushed too far and they felt that this was one of those times. Timothy looked at the dragon as they looked at each other waiting to see if they would attack him again. He was tired and edgy from not being about to get a good night sleep so he was honestly looking for them to attack him again, but to his surprise they didn’t. He was surprise as both the dragons kneeled and lowered the head down to the ground in front of him. He walked up to the dragons and laid his hands on each of their nose’s before smiling. “Well I guess you’ve had enough, but…” stopped Timothy Timothy stepped backward as both of the dragon began to glow with a emerald green energy around them. They raised their head toward the sky and roared before they began to shine. They then turned into spheres of white energy and they circled around Timothy before entering his body. Timothy then felt a new energy surge through his body before he was engulfed in a sphere of white light. “What’s going on now?” wondered Jamie “Who knows.” replied Hinta Alice, Rodney, Hinta, Jamie and Tanza had been watching Timothy from the air and just happen to see the dragons disappear and Timothy get engulfed in light. They floated down to the sphere just as it started too fade and saw Timothy and the ground on one knee. They watched as he got to his feet and turn toward them opening his eye’s as he did. They were shocked to see that he two now had two flam like patch’s around his eye’s like Veral’s except his where green. They also noticed that his normal emerald green eye’s were also green and his eye’s had become slit like that of a cats giving Timothy a fiercer appearance. “That was wild.” said Timothy as he looked at his hands. “I bet.” laughed Hinta “Wow cool eye’s dude.” said Jamie “I’m just glad your ok.” smiled Alice “It’s not over yet. I still have one thing to do…so let‘s head back.” reminded Timothy They took to the air and followed Timothy landing in the clearing where the rest of the group was. Veral looked at Timothy as he walked toward him and noticed a change in his energy and that his eye’s had changed. “So how are you holding up?” asked Timothy as he stopped in front of Veral. “Not to good, but that’s not important. You’ve finally awaken the dragon within you…I can feel the dragon blood flowing through you. Not only that you’ve finally activated your Ryu no me.” smiled Veral “Ryu no me….” said Timothy “Yes…other wise known as the Dragon Eye’s. You being my son inherited the kekkei genkai of the Tarakona clan. The Dragon Eye’s. It increases the overall combat prowess of the user…strength, speed, reflex, perception and even gives us increased chakra capacity.” explained Veral “Cool…are there any other levels to this power?” asked Timothy “There are…the one you saw me use a little while ago was the second stage of Ryu no me known as Kodona doragon no me also known as the Advanced Dragon Eye’s, but you will have to learn about them another day. Timothy listen to me…you now have the blood of a dragon and a pokémon coursing through your veins. This makes you more than an ordinary pokémon or dragon it make you very special, but never forget that you also still human as well. I’ve seen you try to save everyone you care about, but you can’t. Just remember that.” smiled Veral “Hmm…I’ll try.” nodded Timothy “Awe.” said Alice Timothy looked over at Alice an saw that she was close to tears after listening to Veral. Timothy held out his arms and Alice ran into them and burst into laugher as she hugged him. Everybody suddenly burst out laughing for no apparent reason, but maybe Alice’s laughter had become contagious. Veral stopped laughing and looked around at everybody and caught sight of Evitisop and Evitagen playing with Nina and Nikita. The laughter suddenly stopped when Veral let out a shriek that sent a chill up their spines. They looked at him and saw that he was on both knee’s grabbing his head as if he in a lot of pain. “Veral are you ok?” asked Jin “It’s time…the darkness within me is starting to take over.” moaned Veral Both Evitagen and Evitisop rushed to Veral side where they began to cry and panic. “I’m sorry, but my time has come.” replied Veral Jin grabbed the to pokémon and moved them away from Veral as they continued to cry. “Timothy this is it…are you ready.” asked Veral He looked up at Timothy and saw that he was staring down at him unwavering and undeterred. “Sure…let’s do this.” nodded Timothy Veral smiled before lowering his head as his body started to glow with a black energy around it. Timothy watched as Veral’s body began to increase in size and change shape causing Timothy and co to jump back several feet. “Everybody get out of here.” ordered Timothy “Alright, but you’d better win this.” smiled Alice “Don’t I always.” nodded Timothy He watched as they took of into the sky before turning back toward Veral’s body which had tripled in size. Thunder echoed through the sky and when he looked up he saw that storm clouds had started circling the island. Suddenly Timothy began to hear a grow and he looked back down the glowing had stopped and standing in front of him was the large black dragon. It stared at Timothy it’s glowing red eye’s and from it’s Timothy sense nothing, but destructive and evil intent. The dragon roared as Timothy braced himself from the powerful shockwave released from it. “That doesn’t scare me…now that I can hit you it is on..” smiled Timothy The dragon stared at Timothy for a few minutes before opening its mouth and firing a red sphere of energy at Timothy. Timothy jumped up into the air barely dodging the attack as it flew out into the water and exploded. Timothy watched in astonishment a huge red dome of energy created by the attack. “What attack was that…I’ve never seen a dragon use something like that before.” said Timothy He turned around and saw the dragon looking up at him before it quickly took to the sky toward him. The dragon began firing a barrage of red energy beams at Timothy, but he quickly dodged the attacks. “This is a new one to.” thought Timothy He dodged the attacks before turning around and firing a large beam of energy at the dragon. The dragon fired large of sphere which collided with Timothy’s attack and exploded. Timothy looked as the dragon dashed through the cloud of smoke toward him, but he moved out of the way. The quickly threw his hands up firing a large beam of energy toward the dragon which hit causing a large explosion. Timothy looked at the cloud of smoke and the dragon suddenly dived out of it toward him with out scratch. He quickly dodged the dragon’s attack and watched as it swooped around for a another strike at him. He flew up higher dodging another attack from the dragon and held his hand in air. He created a sphere of energy and threw it at the dragon hitting it in the back. Timothy watched the cloud of smoke and the dragon flew out of it into the sky again without a scratch on it. “That the second direct attack I hit him with and still no scratch.” thought Timothy Just then Timothy snapped back to reality just as the dragon fired another sphere of red energy at him. He crossed his arms just as the attack hit and was sent crashing to the ground. Timothy laid in the crater he created when he crashed and looked at the dragon as he flew in circles over him. “This dragon…I can’t tell at all if my attacks are hurting it, but it has to have a weakness. Maybe just maybe….” plotted Timothy He stood back up and flew into the sky stopping several meters in front of the dragon. His body began to glow with a green energy and two spheres floated from his stopping at his side. In a flash of light the white and black dragons that Timothy fought before appeared at his side. “Just maybe with these two I can find a weakness.” said Timothy Just then both of the dragons roared and charged toward the black dragon at the same time. The black dragon flew higher into the sky dodging the attacks made by the two dragons. The white dragon quickly rolled over and fired a stream of fire at the large black dragon who quickly dodged the attack. Timothy’s black dragon dashed toward the other and rammed it in the chest causing the larger black dragon to roar in pain. The larger black dragon quickly hit Timothy’s black dragon with a swipe of it’s claw and sent it reeling back. Just then the white dragon swooped up behind the black dragon and grabbed it biting down on its shoulder. Timothy’s black dragon quickly flew back up and bite down on the hind left leg of the dragon before grabbing a hold of it’s tail. The large black dragon roared out in pain as it claw and shook it’s body trying to get the two smaller dragons of it. Category:Movie 1 Content